Fair and Square
It was just a normal meeting. Five chairs surrounding a nice table in a dimly lit room as men in nice dapper black suits talked and laughed. These were no ordinary men though they were some fairly notorious gangster with a little criminal fame to their names. "Alright so on the 4th we-" one of the men was cut off as the door was kicked in and the room was quickly illuminated. Being the criminals they were they already had their guns out and trained on whatever was sitting in the door way. "WOAH WOAH WOHA, don't blow a fuse man haven't you ever heard of not shooting the messenger" the voice was familiar to the men it annoyed them every time they heard it. "What the hell do you want Ricardo? We are in the middle of something important" one of the men spoke as they all holstered their weapons. "Hey, big guy stick out here I don't think we will be having any problems" the tall skinny man spoke as he slowly closed the door and approached the table. "Alrighty let's get down to business, we notice that some of our fees we set up for you so you know we don't choose to over throw you haven't been paid...they haven't been paid in awhile so I just came to ask where is it?" his tone was dead serious and cold, but after a couple moments pause and the mafia men searching each other over they began to burst into hysterics. "HAHAHAHA you think you scare us nah kid I don't think we will be needing to pay any fee you see with us all together your big ol crew doesn't intimidate us" the largest man at the table yelled as he put out his large cigar and smirked at the boy insulting him straight to his face. All Ricardo could come up with in retort was "wanna play a game?" The men were downright confused as they looked to one another and then starred down Ricardo and said "what game?" Ricardo began popping his knuckles and quickly began to search the room over "oh, nothing special quite a fun game you know...Russian roulette". The men had to resist once again bursting into hysterics, but they quickly realized the man made no joke or lie he wished to play a game with lives on the line. "Which of you would you say is the leader of this operation" slowly the man sitting across from him raised his hand by the name of Paulie. "Alrighty then pal we will play a good ol game" he spoke grasping one of the six shooters from the table and loading it with five bullets. "What the hell are you doing" one of the men jumped up aggravated and confused by his choice. "Oh, I'm sorry this is just my personal rules, first we load five bullets instead of one, second you may back out for a price, and third I go first and my turn is five rounds long" This had to be a joke Ricardo basically just admitted he would commit suicide right in front of them, but after a moments thought and the almost perfect odds of winning Paulie smirked "alrighty then you crazy bastard kill yourself if you want it will get you off my back". "Hmm...I don't know about you but I like my ODDS" Ricardo quickly put the barrel to his temple and pulled the trigger, but nothing happend. "No" Paulie whispered in quite disbelief but he was quickly reminded that was one misfire this guy was gonna drop dead eventually. "TWO" another shot rang out "THREE FOUR" two more shots were heard but no dead man. Paulie was astounded this was downright impossible those aren't blanks either he could tell those were armed, but still no bang. "You ready? FIVE" another bang but still Ricardo sat without a single wound to speak of. Paulie's knees struck the ground as he fell to his feet in horror he was shaken to his very core, but he had no time to think about his mortality as a pistol was placed neatly into his hands. "I guess a little kid like me has a lot of luck but tell me do you?" the man was laughing as Paulie's hands shook so unsteady as the gun was raised oh so slowly to his brain. "Come on man do it, DO IT" at this point every part of the mafia mans body was shaking and shivering his fear was enormous and his breathing erratic. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO NOW PULL THE TRIGGER THATS ALL YOU CAN DO, well actually you can promise your allegiance to the Smoke Stack Pirates and pay us three NO four times what we requested so what you gonna choose?" Paulie dropped the pistol to the ground and only barely mustered a head shake before curling up on the ground like a child. "Good choice DYNAMI LET'S GO" Ricardo left just as quickly as he came but he came into that room treated as a child but left feared like a demon.